yanderetaleundertaleaufandomcom-20200215-history
Osarus / Papysana
Papyrus as Osana Najimi Theme: Bakatrousle ( Bonetrousle ) Osarus,( I mostly call her Osarus than Papysana but you can call her Papysana ) is the half sister of Sansnako , when I meant '' half sister '' she randomly found her next to her house while she was playing outside and took care of her like a sister, that is why thier last names are different. Her main goal is to capture a Senpai ( human ) to get into the Royal guard. She is somehow taller than Sansnako, but younger than her by 2 years and 4 months. Also known to be the only character with 2 names. She also is a person who wears a different clothing through the game ( The other on who wears different clothing is Asdyne and Mujhys.) But in the survival version, you don't date her but befriend her and she will not wear the other clothes. Forms ( appearances as clothing ): Normal: Her clothing in Battle was originally made for a costume party and now she rarely takes it off, atleast she washes it, when I mean that, she wears it in the shower. It was just a normal Papyrus outfit but with a few changes: A white chestplate showing the bottom chest ( stomach ) and is quite thin with a golden trim , red ( and for some reason not orange-red ) gloves, a short blue skirt ( all girl characters wear skirts except for Asdyne ) and knee-high red boots. also the symbol on Papyrus is also on Osarus' ( Papysana ) chestplate. Befriending: In the date / hangout with her , she starts feeling weird halfway and starts to read hte manual on how to date and when she gets to step that says: " Make your clothes and hair to show that you care." and then she says to you that she wears her special clothing under her regular clothing in case she gets asked on a date ( she still needs privacy ) After changing she comes out with a backward baseball cap, a t-shirt that reads "Cool Baka," ( still shows the bottom chest ) a double layer blue skirt, still has the knee-high red boots but with three areas to tie like when you tie a shoe lace and instead of the two long pigtails she has, she doesn't tie her hair at all, but later in the date she realizes that it said " Make your clothes and hair to show that you care." and then says " I misread the manual!" and then she feels weird and ties her hair to triple buns. Jog girl: During the "date" with Mujhys, Osarus arrives wearing a sweatband, shorts which are the same color as her skirt, and a t-shirt that reads "JOG GIRL ," with hearts on the pauldrons in a center-like angle. She still wears her boots, gloves, and cape. Although she knows that there are no theaters under Mt. Akadebott, she insists to jog around an imagenary theater. Which feels weird when she realizes that there are no theaters in the underground of Mt. Akadebott.